Angel Child
by Samg1
Summary: It has been 4 months since Patch and Nora defeated Dante, the entire Fallen Angel population and Devilcraft. Nora and Vee are still mourning the loss of of the recently departed Scott and there is a new surprise in store for Nora and Patch, here we go again.
1. 4 months

It's been four months since I killed Dante, four months since the Nephelium army had evaporated like water. The cause had gone, the Fallen Angels were all dead,Almost. Patch was my reward for bannishing Devilcraft to the depths of Hell. What more could I ask for? Patch, for his assisting service received a gift from Detective Basso who turned out to be an Archangel! Patch could feel. Something we had been taking full advantage of. I'm


	2. Mothers

Scott's Unofficial funeral was over 3 months ago now. It was like someone took to my heart with a crowbar and wrenched it out of my chest. I couldn't imagine what his mum was going through. We invited her to the gathering after breaking the news to her, she knew what Scott was, she had the right to know the truth about what happened to her son. Her grief consumed her, how can someone get over loosing a child? The pain must be unimaginable. Vee consoled her as much as she could and Scott's Mum took it as an opportunity to play Mum as Vee's relationship with her own mother had taken a dive. Vee hadn't been home in weeks, She was crashing on Patch's Sofa. She didn't seem to care much what people said about her since Scott passed, she couldn't give a crap what anyone said about her anymore, not that she ever did much anyway.

I couldn't really judge Vee for not bothering to maintain her relationship with her Mum. I hadn't really spoken to my Mum in a while. I knew she was okay. She knew that I was with patch now, for good. I couldnt be around her if she didn't accept Patch. He was a too big part of my life for her not to accept.I stopped by to grab some clothes when she was out to avoid unnecessary confrontation and was also living with Patch.


	3. Mornin'

Patch's sheets smelled like Lemongrass, the black silk enveloped us. It was probably around 8am but I couldn't be bothered to move and check. A familiar feminine voice called out from the bedroom door. 'Coffee?', Vee sung. Patch groaned, turned towards me and buried his head in the sheets. 'No thanks, babes' I whispered to her with a smile. Her eyes rolled as she walked away. I buried my face back into my pillow with my body facing Patch. He stared into my eyes and the sides of his mouth tipped up playfully. 'What do you wanna do today Angel?'. Patch's words sent ripples of joy through my mind. Since 4 months ago there weren't any Fallen Angels, Dantes or Nephilium armies, we had no mammoth predicaments that threatened the lives of myself and the people I cared about. We were spending the majority of our time play fighting, clubbing and just doing what we felt like. Vee and I were back in school, mostly. And Patch was getting a decent wage doing some work as a Bounty Hunter/ Bailiff, or sorts. And I took a job in the Devils Handbag as a bar maid. I was deep in thought thinking of anything I'd want to do more than just stay right here. Patch finally broke the silence, 'You and your mum haven't talked in a while, maybe you should go and make up, or at least see how she is.' I knew Patch was right but I sure as hell wasn't going alone. 'Fine, but you're coming with me.' I said with a frown. ' 'Fine'.


	4. Making up

We made our way to the Farmhouse. After Patch's bike had been destroyed after his feather was burnt while riding it, he bought another Harley, shiny, black and classy. The engine roared down the highway. Patch wore a faded grey Guns n' Roses t-shirt and black jeans with leather steel toecap work boots. Presentable yet casual. He always knew how to look respectable in every situation. After Devilcraft was expelled from our world my mothers empathetic thoughts towards Hank Millar depleted. She remembered who he really was, who my father was, who Patch was,who I was. All I knew was that she knew about our secret world but not what she thought about it. The engine cut off. We were on the driveway?! I had been so caught up over what Mum would say I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. 'Ready?' Patch's voice was level. How was he so calm? My heart was beating fast and he knew it. 'Come on you.' He said playfully, lacing his fingers through mine comfortably. Patch and I walked up the driveway ,together. He took a deep breath and and knocked out a playful tune on the door. Mum opened the door, her expression didn't look impressed. With his free hand patch took off his baseball cap, shoved it in his back pocket and looked at me. 'Hi Mum,' I said in a flat tone, 'can we chat?' She gestured for us to come in. It was weird being invited into your own house.

Patch leaned against the kitchen counter, I sat on the worktop next to him while Mum stood with her arms folded studying our laced fingers. 'So,' she said with a strong voice, 'where have you been I've been worried sick. Marcie is missing, no one has seen her. The cops have been knocking on the doors and the last I heard from Scott's Mother you were working in some lowlife bar.' After her rant had come to an end Patch stepped into the conversation. **_I've got this Angel._ **'Mrs Gray, Nora has been staying at my place with Vee,' her face darted towards his direction, 'and as you probably know Marcie was a Nephil, she tried to kill Nora when she burnt all the Fallen Angel feathers which resulted in me being sent to hell,no one has seen her for weeks.' he said it! I'd never heard the words Nephil or Fallen Angel in her presence before. Did she really have to know all this? I suppose theres no point hiding it from her anymore. Her face filled with rage but she composed herself. Her face mellowed and she relaxed her lips. Mum's eyes began tear up. 'I just want to know, are Nora and Vee safe with you?' My Mum's voice cracked as faint tears started to build in the corner of her eyes. Patch pursed his lips for a second and his eyes met mine. I could answer this for myself but somehow I thought it would meant more coming from Patch. 'Mrs Gray your daughter is the most important person in the world to me. I would never put her in harms way. I love Nora with all my heart and she loves me the same.' Mum broke down, she began to walk towards the both of us slowly. 'Thank you for taking care of my girl all those months ago. She wouldn't of survived the last few days of the war without you, I know that for sure.' She flung her arms around him and smiled. Patch became statue like, waiting for her to let go probably. As she was closer to the both of us she further studied our entwined hands. 'Is that an engagement ring?'.

After a long conversation Mum began to understand that Patch gave me the ring after the battle that ended the war. We explained that we had both taken a blood oath to one another that bound our relationship and gave Patch the ability to feel again. I started to think that Mum was enjoying his company.


	5. This isn't normal

We left the farmhouse at around 4:30 pm. I took a shower and put on some clean clothes. Patch was going to drop me off at work on his way back to his place. As we walked down the driveway he gave me a wink and tipped up the side of his lips. 'Did you mind trick her into thinking you were Valedictorian of your class at Yale?' I said, joking. Patch gave out a deep laugh. _**Angel if we do this, we do it properly,**_ **Deal** **?** I grinned and nodded meaningfully. _**Deal.**_

Patch dropped me off outside the Devil's Handbag. I was technically underage to work in a bar. Nothing a little mind tricking wouldn't solve. I stepped off the bike. The chilly air filled my lungs. Patch pulled me in for a long kiss. ' See you later.' My voice was calm and content. 'Pick you up at twelve' He kissed my hand and sped down the road. The Devil's Handbag had changed a lot in these past few months. No Fallen Angels meant it was a little less hectic. Most of the regulars that came in now were human.

It just turned 8:30. Only half way through my long shift. The music was loud and the bar stank of cigarette smoke and other more illegal substances. My head was throbbing and my stomach churned at the sight of some take out food that some teenagers ,younger than me, sneaked in. This wasn't normal. I should have been above stomach aches in my new Nephilium body. What was happening to me? My boss walked past, then retracted a few steps to look at me. 'Nora?' His voice sounding slightly worried, 'You don't look so good.' I rushed to the mirror above the bar. I'd broken into a sweat and my skin looked sickly with a greenish/greyish tint. 'We have enough staff to cope tonight,Nora. Go home.'

I rang Patch's cell until it picked up but it wasn't him that answered. 'Patch's phone, Vee speaking.' 'Hey it's me, is patch home? I need picking up, now.' ' He isn't here Hun he got called out on a job. Said he would be back in time to pick you up. Whats up?' 'It's weird. I'm really sick. I haven't felt anything like this before, not even when I was human.' I groaned in pain. 'I'll be there in five babes.' She hung up.

The Fiat 500 pulled up on the curb. I threw myself through the door, in an attempt to get into the warm as quick as possible. Vee pulled back onto the road. 'So what's this stomach bug?' She sounded cheerful but worried at the same time. I'd fallen asleep in the car and was woken by Vee shaking my shoulder. 'Babes? Nora wake up we are back at the apartment'. I pushed the car door open and groaned. Vee followed behind as I paced to the door. I took out my keys and searched for the keyhole in the darkness. I nudged it open and stumbled over a small cardboard box. I flicked on the lights and picked it up. 'What does it say' Vee whispered curiously. _For Nora and Patch, love Debria_. We read her words and in unison shouted 'Debria is still alive?!' There was something off about the note, besides the fact that it was written by a woman whom we has believed was dead, it gave off a sinister vibe, like she knew something we didn't. Debria had the ability to see into the future, this factor scared me further. Vee finally broke the silence. 'We should open it.'. 'No!'I immediately shot her down, 'Its addressed to Me and Patch, we will open it together, later.' Vee gave a sigh of frustration but she knew I was doing the right thing. 'Go get in your aggravating boyfriends bed and I'll fix you some hot cocoa.' 'Thanks Babes.' It was times like this that made me glad to have her here. 'Oh and would you mind calling Patch's private phone to tell him i don't need picking up?'

Five minuets later Vee came in and set down a steaming cup on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed with my phone pressed against her ear. Being Nephilium meant my senses were heightened. I could hear Patch's concerned voice on the other end of the line. 'What do you mean Nora is sick?' He continued before Vee had a chance to explain.'Don't bother I'll be there in ten.


	6. Stunned

I could hear Patch's Motorcycle cut off outside and not a minute too soon. Vee was sat in the living area watching TV. I heard the door swing open and Patch's familiar footstep pattern getting closer to the bedroom. 'Vee!'he shouted, but I knew he wasn't mad at her, 'What is going on?'. The TV switched off. 'She rang you to pick her up but I said I would,she doesn't look healthy, I've never seen her like this.' No further detail was needed for Patch he continued walking. The door glided open and he stood there unable to tell if I was awake , the concern in his eyes made me on edge. He held the brown parcel from Debria in one hand against his thigh. 'Hey' I said with a weary voice. 'How was work?' he dismissed my question, sneaked in next to me and set the parcel down on the nightstand. 'How are you feeling?' he asked, he had more concern and worry in his voice than Vee or my Boss. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and leaned against the headboard. 'Crappy.' I replied truthfully. He sighed, looked at the parcel then looked at me. 'I've sensed a change in you these past few weeks.' Did he? 'something different, but I haven't been in the company of another Nephil as long as you and didn't know if it was normal,' I was getting more and more anxious. 'I think this parcel from Debria is something to do with it, she is taunting us.' I didn't like the idea that Debria was still around. 'We should open it.' I said with a shake in my voice. Patch took out his pen knife and began to slice through the tape. As he peeled back the flaps his face went cold and his eyes widened. I couldn't see what was in the box at this angle. Patch moved back up to his feet. His eyes still and his hands shaking. I'd never seen him like this before. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. 'What is it?' I asked desperately. His strong hands gently passed me the box. The contents stunned my body. I couldn't move. I had a million questions in my head but I was too scared to ask one. Patch silently walked out the room and I didn't try to stop him.


	7. Patch POV

PATCH POV

Nora hadn't been normal for the entirety of her existence, but this was different. I could sense a change in her, in her energy. Maybe I was in denial. I should have told Nora the truth but what was I meant to say. 'Oh hey you have changed.' From what? I thought it might of just passed or there would have been a simple explanation.

The contents of the box Debria sent only validated my theory that I had hoped was false. The box contained a pair of knitted small, black baby shoes and a matching t-shirt with cherub wings printed on the back. She saw into our future and she was mocking us. How could Nora be pregnant. Male Fallen Angels and Nephilium could reproduce but Nephilium women were infertile and if they did reproduce it was through the use of Devilcraft. It didn't make sense, until the obvious truth slapped me across the face. Although Nora was a Nephil, she had a human body.

I couldn't help leaving the room. I didn't want to leave my girl alone but I just needed some thinking space. Vee leaned against the wall of the hallway. 'Whats going on?' she sounded insistent that I answered but I couldn't speak, like my tongue had been ripped from my mouth. Staring at the floor I gestured to the bedroom door and glided past her on my way to the front door with a million questions.


	8. Vee

NORA POV

Vee stormed in. A frown of confusion entered her face and she stopped and looked at my still body holding the brown box. 'What he hell is going on!?' she ranted ,storming towards me and prying the box from my hands. She stared at the contents. 'Baby clothes?' Her face scrunched up with further confusion as she looked at the box in more detail then fell limp out of realization. She pursed her lips and set the box down on the bed. 'Oh.' Her voice had changed from a shout to a whisper. 'What are you guys gonna do?' How the hell did I know, she had as much information as I me.

Our attentions both shot towards the muffled shouts of Patch outside. Vee flew through the door slowly followed by me. Patch stood with a lit cigarette in one and and his cell phone in the other. On the other line I heard Debria's seductive voice. It filled me with intense rage. Patch replied ' What are we meant to do?' His voice tense, loud and insistent. Patch tipped the phone away from his head signalling that Debria hung up. 'God damn it!' he cursed and swore at Debria then composed himself. Taking one last drag of his cigarette, he crushed it under his boots and turned to look me in the eye. 'Whats going on?' My voice steady and quiet. Patch took his gaze from me to the floor as he hesitated. I felt I already knew the answer.


	9. Diner

Patch took off on his bike. Probably to track down Debria. It was 3 in the morning but neither name or Vee could sleep so we drove to the 24 hour diner a couple of miles away from patch's place. Vee began to order. ' two uh.' She was cut off after thinking through the situation 'uh one double vodka and a strawberry milkshake.' I didn't have an appetite of any sort but I didn't protest. We sat by the window. Waiting for our drinks. Vee looked uncomfortable and we didn't exchange conversation for a while. She finally broke the silence. ' I'm guessing that you don't have any sort of an idea in high heaven what you are gonna do so I'm going to give you some unasked for advice' I looked her a little sarcastically scared. 'Go and talk to him and work things out. He isn't my favourite person in the wirld but he's good to you and he lets me crash on his sofa so hes not all bad' she said jokingly. She was right.

Suddenly the familiar sound of the Harley shot past on the road. Patch's eyes locked with mine, he skidded to a holt, parked his bike on the curb and stormed in. I stood up, unable to predict what was going to happen next. He entered the diner, without altering his pace he walked towards our table and embraced me in one of his bear hugs that I enjoyed so much. ' I'm so sorry I left you angel' his voice sounded sincere 'it's okay' I said with a sigh of relief. He tipped his head signalling for us to go outside. I looked at Vee and she gestured for me to go with her hand.


	10. The plan

We strolled hand in hand through the nearby wood. 'I tried to track down Debriah, but I had no luck ,she just sent an incredibly vague text' he spoke with a levelled tone in his voice that I'm sure was put on for my benefit. The text read... **you'll be fine, congrats , Debs x.** The x at the end made my blood boil.

I hesitantly began ' so you said you noticed a change about a month ago?' He nodded

'What do we do?' I said,concerned.

 **It's up to you angel** he squeezed my hand gently. What would a baby do to our relationship? I began to imagine patch as a Father, it was strange but the more I thought about it the more the idea grew on me.

PATCH POV 

I was torn two ways. What would a kid do to me and Nora? It was weird thinking of Nora as a mum but I thought I liked the idea. I had never imagined myself as a Father, playing catch, changing diapers. The idea honestly scared me but I wasn't about to tell Nora that!

She turned to me, her gorgeous eyes staring into the place my soul would have been if I still had one . ' looks like we are gonna have a little cherub running around' she whispered.

If this was what she wanted then I'd support her.


	11. Move out

We all went back to the studio. Vee took the fiat and I rode with Patch. It was 4am and all I wanted was my boyfriend's sheets,him and 10 hours of deep sleep. I heard the Harley's engine cut off and I felt patch's strong arms wrap around me, I nuzzled into his chest and he carried me to his bedroom. He sat me on the bed and I finally roused myself into half consciousness, unlaced my boots and slipped into bed. Patch left the room and I heard Vee and him talking in the kitchen.

'You know your gonna have to tell Nora's mum right? ' Vee said. Crap! It didn't even cross my mind! How would she react? My hectic worrying was interrupted by patch

' Yeah, yeah but I wanted to talk to you about moving out' moving out? Why did she have to move out? ' too many people know about this place, if Debriah is alive then who else is? I have to protect Nora and you and well a kid now I guess. We all have to go' I didn't think of that before but I agreed. And Vee did too.

A few minutes later I felt patch clime into bed. I turned to him and rested my head on his upper arm and looked deep into his eyes. 'I agree' I said, he didn't seem suprised,he knew I was listening. His smile crooked up on one side, his eyelids low over his eyes .

'We'll talk about it later' he said peacefully.


	12. Good and bad news

In the last months a lot has happened. The hardest was having to tell mum that I was pregnant. She wasn't impressed to say the least but she kept quiet. She said she didn't want to lose me again. True to his word Patch bought a bigger studio to accommodate him,me,Vee and the baby.

It was by the beach . We shared its location with no one. Although I was pregnant I barely had a baby bump. Mum said it was a nephil survival thing so I could still go to school but I knew I would have to drop out soon. Patch was working hard to bring in decent money and I still had my job at the devils handbag.

It was Friday night. I was nieled by the sink in the bathroom. Patch herd me from the front door, dropped his keys on the counter top and rushed to my side and held my hair back into a pony tale and placed a hand on my back. 'Hey, hey it's okay' he said. He kissed the back of my head and carried me to our bed. It was late. I realised how well dressed he was. Suit, tie. He said something before I did ' had to pick up some info from a mole in a group of nephil' I automatically sat up ready to hear more 'found anything good?' I said. He looked at me, fell on the bed and groaned ' yes, two bits that concern us ' good or bad I thought? 'you want the good news or the bad news first?' He said. I bit my lip. 'Bad first' 'the archangels have been resurrecting certain fallen angels and nephil that may have information about our whereabouts' this sent heckles down my spine, we had been so careful not to raise too much attention to ourselves.who ratted us out? Debria or someone else? I my lips and didn't comment 'what's the good news?' I said, my voice ridged but composed. 'There has been a sighting of a certain childhood friend of yours' I looked puzzled for a second ' Scott is alive?!' My whole body buzzed with joy I couldn't wait to tell Vee. 'How?! Where is he?!' My voice was high pitched.

'Not sure but I'm almost certain that it has something to do with the archangels trying to find us' the situation was bad but All I felt was joy. Scott alive. Why hadn't he tried to find us?


	13. Scott

In the morning we told Vee about Scott being seen in town. She was surprisingly reserved, probably because she didn't want to get her hopes up with no proof. Patch left early in the morning. Although my car was in perfect working order Vee insisted on dropping me off at work. On the way we listened to the radio until suddenly Vee screeched the car to a dead holt and screamed. I jolted forward out of hysteria. And scanned furiously for what was wrong. Vee's eyes shot towards the curb and her jaw fell. A tall shaggy blonde haired man limped down the street. Scott! Before I could say a word Vee flung herself out the car door and sprinted towards Scott and I was hit on her heels. She called out to him and he turned to see her approaching and began to run despite his bad leg, into the distance. Vee kept going until she lost him in a mob of shoppers. We searched for ages but there was no sign of him. Eventually I persuaded Vee to get back in the car, her eyes crying and her heart broken.yet again. Although who was I to talk! I was sobbing too but I blamed it on the horomones


	14. Debria's visit

Vee stayed with me the entire day in the bar. We were short staffed so my boss gave Vee some work to do busting tables I think it was good for her. On the way home she scanned every person she drove past hoping to catch a glimpse of Scott but she knew her efforts would go un rewarded. Patch's Harley was in the driveway. We opened the door to the sound of the shower turned on. After a few seconds patch emerged with a black towel wrapped around his waist. His abs glistening from the water. Vee passed him in the hall and went to her room without a word. He looked at her face with confusion and turned back to me 'what's up with her?'. I tipped my head to our bedroom and I followed him down the hall. And closed the door behind us. I told him what happened with Scott. He leaned against the wall still wearing only a towel and crossed his arms , deep in thought. 'He's trying to keep you guys safe' he said in a deep low voice. I was puzzled and gestured for him to elaborate. ' if he is avoiding you it will be because some one istrying to find out where we are by forcing Scott to find you. So if he avoids us he has as little information as possible we will be safe'. We both knew he was right even though i didn't want him to be. I bagan to shed a tear or two and patch pulled me into an embrace. ' I'll work on it' he said . There was a hard knock at the door. I paced to answer it but patch stopped me before I could get to the hallway. He threw on a black t shirt and baggy jeans and walked with me to the door. He had been so protective lately. I kinda thought it was sweet of him. He opened the door to find a scrawny brunette. Debria. I saw the anger flare up in patch's eyes, how dare she come here. ' Scott sent me' she said proudly he wanted me to give you this' she held a white envelope and handed it to him. She was the only one who knew what would happen with the baby. Before I said a thing she looked at me and said ' it'll be fine', I wasn't sure why she was ensuring me of this but she had no reason to lie. Patch cut in ' leave now, before anyone sees you and don't return' he slammed the door in her face. He turned to me and handed me the letter. I hesitantly opened it. It read. **To my dear friend, I can't stress enough my apologies for how I acted today. I'm trying to keep you safe. The archangels are trying to hunt you down and I can't risk knowing where you live in case they interrogate me again. I'm not sure what they want. Don't trust anyone with your whereabouts, hopefully when this is over I can return to you and Vee but for now keep yourselves safe but I guess I don't have to worry about little clumsy Nora anymore since you got your pain in the ass Ferrell angel boyfriend back. Hopefully will see you soon.Scott.**


	15. Lifes a beach

The next morning me and patch sat on the beach. He kissed from my shoulder to my lips. We showed the note that scot sent to Vee she felt happy but conflicted at the same time but she was glad to have a reason for his absence. As we sat the air was cool the sea peaceful it was perfect. I knew this was the place to raise our kid. Patch looked happy here, he liked the beach. Suddenly patch picked me up in his arms and started running to the sea. His huge grin up to mischief ' What are you doing?!' I said with a smile ' going swimming' I screamed in giggles as he threw me into the blue. Our bodies didn't tire easily. We swam below the waves hand in hand for hours only having to come up every ten minuets or so for me to take a breath. I didn't know where we were going but I didn't care. Where I was now was bliss. After another few hours we reached the same stretch of beach. We walked back to the apartment hand in hand, soaked. Before we opened the door I turned to Patch and smiled. Patch looked intense but a little uneasy. 'What if it all won't be okay? What if the archangels intervene or what if...' i cut him off. ' I love you, it'll all be okay because we'll find a way, we always do' he looked at me and all the worry in him vanished and he became strong again ' you have no idea how happy you make me, I feel like for the first time in an eternity that I have a fragment of a soul all because of you , I worship you, I have nothing without you angel' He pulled me in for a huge embrace, he kissed me hard, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he swung the door open and kicked it behind him. We lay on the sofa me on top of him. I took off his drenched tshirt and he took off mine. As I leant in for a kiss the door swans open with a crack, both our heads turned. Patch leaned me in for an intense hard kiss and got to his feet, his posture strong and stable . I quickly threw his shirt over myself. Ten archangels swarmed the room. Patch started ' what do you want here' I could see all of his back muscles tense filled with adrenaline. 'We just want to take the both of you for... questioning ' an older angel replied. I could see anger flare in patch's eyes. ' Not her! 'He said with great insistence 'only me' I didn't know what to say or do but sit ridged on the edge of the sofa. 'So be it ' said another. I stood to protest, fighting back tears but before I could say a word Patch held me in tight with one arm so I couldn't get a word out. He didn't intend to let go. **Angel it's okay you have to stay here, no way am I letting them take you, I'll be home soon. I love you. It'll all be okay** the archangels soon became impatient, they bound patch's hands but I still clung to him putting my forehead to his. They became to pull me away, I kicked and screamed but they were too strong ' hey if you even dare hurt her I will see to it that your head will be permanently removed from your torso!' He snarled through his teeth. They threw me onto the sofa and swiftly left. I chased after them through the door but it was no use, they had gone. Pain started to erupt from my stomach but nothing compared to the pain I was feeling in my chest I screamed in agony none the less , suddenly I heard vees fiat pull up. 'Vee!' I cried. She raced in to find me crumpled on the floor.


	16. Patch pov archangel agreement

Fighting would be hopeless. I didn't want to leave her alone. I heard her sobbing when the took me. but I heard vees car pulling up so I was greatful that she would have someone there with her. The archangels took me to a place not too far away from the gates of heaven. Many faces I knew, some very well. They chained my cuffs to a bar and circled around me again. An old colleague from before I had fallen went to speak. " what were your intentions of conceiving a child with a Miss Nora Grey ?" His voice was harsh. I composed my posture. "It was not our intent..." another archangel cut me off "was it through the use of devil craft?!" His voice spat out in rage. " alas no" I replied " it was a mistake, we believed it wasn't possible" . Another anchangel came to my attention, a skinny blonde haired woman who used to work alongside Debria. I recalled her having the gift to see into other people's thoughts. " allow eve to look into my mind and she will tell you the truth." I hoped to high hell that this would work. Around the room the nodded and eve stepped forward and placed her hand on my shoulder. I could feel her rooting around in the right section of my head until she found what she was looking for. " he tells the truth, Patch and Nora had no intention on conceiving, it was because in the nephils human body that it was possible, the are not guilty of treason comrades." I relaxed almost instantly. Eve moved back into formation, " Now ladies and gents," I began confidently, " while I'm here I see it as a great opportunity to make a deal. In my new line of work I have acquired several pieces of information that may be of great value to you" I smiled deviously " about 3 certain war parties that are plotting against you all each as big as the last uprising. I can give you dates, numbers and names" I paused for questions. The elder stepped forward, he knew what this meant. "Name your price Patch" . My smile grew wider. " how awfully generous of you Marcus'" I started " let's say 3 demands for 3 war parties?" They nodded and I continued " Number 1, I want full pardon for Myself, Nora grey , Vee Skye and my unborn child." they discussed this for a moment and agreed. "Number 2 Scott Parnell has permanent residence on earth and whatever blood oath you or anyone else has over him to be broken" 

I paused a moment and Marcus started "what is number 3 Patch?" He sighed.

My smile became so wide it was painful.

" let's call number 3 credit, to be used on my terms when I require it" the group of archangels became shocked but they agreed. "Give us the names, numbers and dates" somehow my smile still grew "Eve has them in their entirety ,Now if you don't mind I should be getting back to my pregnant girlfriend" they unlocked the restraints. Marcus began " you may want to hurry, she won't be pregnant for much longer he said with an almost friendly smile. " she went into labour around 20 minuets ago" my smile dropped out of shock "where is she ?!" I said urgently . " Clearwater hospital" I didn't bother ending the conversation I rushed out as fast as I could.


	17. Hospital Patch Pov

I hauled ass to the hospital cutting off 4 or 5 cars. It didn't feel real. This was when the full responsibility of having a family hit me. I parked the bike in the first spot and didn't bother paying the meter. A tall lanky guy stood leaned against the door. He locked eyes with me and smiled crookedly. I walked to the door still with my eyes locked to Scott's. I was wary. "Ward E Room 12" he said. He nodded to me as I walked past. I got 3 or 4 paces when he called out again " and thanks feathers!". I ran to the ward, taking 5, 6 steps up the staircase. I finally saw ward E and focused my eyes on number 12. Suddenly a hand with pointed nails grasped the top of my arm. Vee stood, looking flustered and emotional (more than normal) she pecked me on the cheek then looked at me arkwardly. I froze out of confusion she sputtered out " thanks, you know for Scott and all." I replied impatiently, "However much I was glad to reunite you with the unbearable hipster child, I sorta need a heads up here!" Vee snapped out of whatever planet she was on and she said quickly, " she had the baby a few minutes ago they have just wrapped it up, you can go in" she smiled giddily " congrats, papa patch!" She jumped up and down clapping her hands. Relief washed over me. " never say that again" she frowned, I smiled and added cooly " auntie Vee" before I could see a reaction I swang the corner into room 12.


	18. Nora Pov Room 12

I felt exhausted, clammy but happy. In my arms I held her. She was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Vee had to mind trick all the hospital staff to stop them asking so many questions. From the hallway I heard the fast paced footsteps of patches boots. I heard Vee and him talk for a moment. My heart paced from excitement. He swung himself through the door and stood, motionless with a smile on his face that I hadn't seen before. I gestured to him to come over. He moved without taking his eyes off of her and kissed my forehead hard. **Meet your daughter.** I mind spoke to him. He looked at me and smiled. "A daughter?! ". Patch said with joyful tone. " She's the second most beautiful sight I ever saw". I smiled and began to tear up with joy. I handed her to Patch. He was in awe. He played with her little toes and hissed her on the forehead. "Thought of a name ?". He said softly. I shook my head. Your choice. He sat in light daydreaming thought. "Evangeline." he said proudly. He looked at me for confirmation. I immediately fell in love with it.


	19. Home

Patch carried my bags in from the car. I stood in the doorframe as Vee and Scott were making silly faces and strange noises at Eva. They looked happy. I was glad that Vee had him back. You could tell they were in love. When I saw them ,I saw me and Patch. Patch stood next to me, put his arm around me and looked at the three of them. A small smile tipped up at the corner of his mouth. Scott perked up "anyone else hungry?". Me and Vee gestured that we were.

 **Patch POV**

Great. I'm the only one with a job, there's 4 mouths to feed and none are even mine. I didn't care though Nora was happy, Eva was happy, although at this age keys would make her happy, and Scott and Vee were happy. Something I never had and never thought I wanted seemed to be the only thing that mattered anymore, my family. The 3 of them ordered pizza, while I the baby to sleep. She consumed my every thought. I would protect her forever. How could I, a being condemned to a world of supposed pain and suffering be blessed with the gift of being a father and a partner to the two most unique, pure of heart beings I have ever met. Nora a 1/4 nephil turned into a nephil will a blood transfusion and Evangeline, a fallen angel nephilium hybrid. No we weren't the same but we were unique together.


	20. Night Patch pov

**Patch POV**

The sound of crying jolted me from my sleep. Without fully waking up I rushed to Eves room, I was met in the hallway by Scott who looked equally as intense yet dazed at the same time. I walked through and looked over her, milk. " you're just as paranoid as me with noises in the house" I said wearily walking into the kitchen with her in my arms. " yeah well I've had a tough few months" he replied. " But I'm here now and if the only thing that I have to worry about is freaking out every time that that little poop monster has a tantrum then I'll figure it out" I smiled a little. " Gets it from her mum " I said quietly. Scott grinned but before he could reply, Nora walked in " I heard that" she said with a light smile. She yawned and sat on the dinner table with Scott after taking Eva. "How do you work this crap?" I said struggling with the formula milk. Scott said "2 scoops with Luke warm water shaken for 30 seconds". In amazement Nora and me just stared at him. " what? Vee bought it yesterday so I read it" we rolled our eyes in unison. " hey I have a couple of jobs to do Thursday about some nephil political uprising, could use a hand, you would make a decent amount of cash on the side." I could tell he was about to say something sarcastic but the bit his tongue "that would be good" he said. Nora put the baby to sleep and we all went back to bed. Nora stared at me, her head resting on the pillow. She smiled gently and mouthed " I love you" I leaned forward and pulled her in for a long hard kiss.


End file.
